


Chuyện ngày quốc khánh đến Diệp gia làm khách

by MinamotoHaru



Category: Quan Zhi Gao Shou | The Kings Avatar - Fandom
Genre: Chỉ là hàng translate thôi, Comedy, M/M, Nhiều nhân vật quá nên tui không nhớ có nêu đủ không, Rất nhiều nhân vật, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Twincest, Đã edit
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamotoHaru/pseuds/MinamotoHaru
Summary: Cả đám người trong liên minh chạy tới nhà Diệp Tu làm khách và rất nhiều chuyện dở khóc dở cười xảy ra sau đó





	1. Chapter 1

Thường thì thời điểm nhân dân toàn quốc được nghỉ, chính là lúc những người làm nghề phục vụ dân chúng đau khổ nhất. 

Tuyển thủ chuyên nghiệp liên minh Vinh Quang... cũng không phải là ngoại lệ, điều đó có thể thấy rõ một, hai phần từ lịch đấu cuối tuần. Ngay cả kì nghỉ quan trọng nhất là Tết xuân, đều phải nghỉ thiếu một ngày so với quy định của quốc gia, ngày cuối cùng cũng là ngày thi đấu để trợ hứng người chơi. 

Cho nên khi biết được quốc khánh năm nay được nghỉ bảy ngày, sau đó lại còn tạm dừng thi đấu bảy ngày, tất cả mọi người đều kinh ngạc tới ngây người, cảm thấy Phùng chủ tịch có phải là bị động kinh rồi hay không, cái này là bỏ phí mất bao nhiêu tiền nha! 

Ông không muốn nhưng tôi muốn a!!! – By những ông chủ câu lạc bộ. 

Lí do vì sao ư, Vinh Quang rất nhanh liền công bố rằng game sắp đổi mới, tạm dừng phục vụ ba ngày, còn cụ thể chương mới là về cái gì thì không có nói rõ, đến lúc đó sẽ biết được. Các người chơi suy đoán dồn dập, nhưng không phải là nâng level, vừa mới thăng lên level 75 được một năm chứ mấy, nhất thời liền nhảy ra tùm lum suy đoán, cái gì mà hệ thống hôn nhân, bản đồ mới, nghề nghiệp mới, v...v... , mỗi người nói một kiểu. 

Tạm bỏ qua đám người chơi còn đang thảo luận nội dung chương mới, bên phía tuyển thủ chuyên nghiệp thì lại cực kì buồn bực, đổi mới thì đổi mới, cũng không phải là cần nâng level của mình lên hay thăng cấp trang bị gì mà lại nghỉ đấu một tuần, vì sao lại cho nghỉ bảy ngà... Không, gộp lại là gần được nửa tháng rồi! 

Phùng chủ tịch liền tuyên bố rằng xét trên biểu hiện đặc sắc của bọn họ trong giải đấu thế giới, vì đều là các đội chủ lực, lại chưa kịp nghỉ ngơi mà bắt đầu mùa giải mới thì không được, không cần bồi thường cho bọn họ nghỉ ngơi một thoáng sao, muốn du lịch liền đi du lịch, muốn trốn nhà liền trốn nhà, còn không thấy vui à? 

Cũng nghĩa là, dù ông ta có đưa ra cái lí do gì đi nữa, nghỉ thì cứ nghỉ đi, ngược lại còn cảm thấy mới mẻ thoải mái. 

Bất quá trốn nhà là có ý gì? 

Đại đa số tuyển thủ liền bắt đầu lên kế hoạch kì nghỉ của chính mình, riêng một số người tâm bẩn đến suy  nghĩ vòng vo phức tạp hơn so với người ta, ví dụ như Diệp Tu thì lại tự hỏi, Quốc khánh cho nghỉ bảy ngày nói còn nghe được, nhưng lại cho nghỉ bảy ngày nữa... Là có âm mưu gì đây chứ? 

Mà thôi quên đi, trước tiên cần phải lo về ba ngày không được chơi Vinh quang kia cái đã, chuyện này quả thật cực kì nguy cấp nha!! 

“Diệp Tu! Nghe điện thoại!” Trần Quả tháo xuống tai nghe của Diệp Tu, kín đáo đưa cho anh cái điện thoại di động. 

Diệp Tu đang xem video cuộc đối chiến giữa Hưng Hân với Hư Không tuần trước, thấy thế tạm dừng video, vuốt vuốt rồi đem điện thoại kề tới bên tai, thuận miệng hỏi: “Ai vậy, còn phiền chị chủ phải tự thân đem đồ tới?” 

“Là cha mày! À, mới vừa nãy còn có em trai mày kế cái điện thoại nữa!” 

Diệp Tu đột nhiên có dự cảm không lành, thầm hỏi giờ mà cúp điện thoại có còn kịp không... 

Sau mười phút, Diệp Tu mở ra Nhóm tin tức tuyển thủ nhà nghề (999+), gõ câu nói phát ra ngoài. 

Quân Mạc Tiếu: Các đồng chí, Quốc khánh này có kế hoạch gì chưa? 

Dạ Vũ Thanh Phiền: Ôi, Diệp Tu anh lại chủ động nói chuyện! Tôi vừa định gọi anh đây! Xem anh tích cực chủ động như vậy, bản Kiếm thánh liền cố hết sức cùng anh PK một hồi! Thấy thế nào! Vui vẻ PK với tôi đi, đỡ cho anh khỏi phải cô quạnh trong ba ngày không được chơi Vinh quang tới! 

Mấy cuộc trò chuyện trước cũng đang thảo luận về kì nghỉ lần này, mà Diệp Tu lại là quái vật khai sơn bậc nguyên lão, mỗi lần hiện thân đều tạo nên cái tràng cảnh bái đại thần sặc mùi tà giáo, lần này tự nhiên cũng không phải ngoại lệ, nhưng cái tốc độ tay, hay nói đúng hơn là tốc độ nói chuyện nhanh hơn suy nghĩ của Hoàng Thiếu Thiên đã chặn đi hết thảy mấy cái hành vi cúng bái đại thần của đám người kia, từ tốc độ phản ứng của cậu ta cũng có thể đoán được trước đó tên này đang nhảy nhót hoạt động trên này. 

Quên đi một loạt bái đại thần nọ, Diệp Tu lại chậm rãi gõ chữ_________ 

Quân Mạc Tiếu: Rất cô quạnh đây nè. 

Quân Mạc Tiếu: Vậy nên, kì nghỉ này hẹn với tôi không? Thiếu Thiên. 

Dạ Vũ Thanh Phiền: Ahahaha tôi đã nói rồi mà! Mau tới cùng tôi PKPKPK haha cái thôn này liền không có cái tiệm này rồi! Ngay bây giờ! Lập tức! Lập tức! Tôi đi mở phòng... ffjfjjdjx^#£@*#&@ Đê mờ!? 

Loan Lộ Âm Trần: Hẹn, hẹn a! ( ;'Д') Diệp thần anh... trời ạ lại là Hoàng thiếu!!! Thiếu Thiên Thiếu Thiên Thiếu Thiên Thiếu Thiên Thiếu Thiên Thiếu Thiên lại gọi nhau thân thiết như vậy!! Diệp thần nếu như anh có thể có thể gọi em một tiếng Nghiên Kỳ à? Em chết cũng không tiếc nuối gì rồi!! 

Nhất Súng Xuyên Mây: ......! 

Sinh Linh Diệt: Tiểu Đái em... 

Bách Hoa Liễu Loạn: Mịa nó em gái Tiểu Đái tốc độ tay của em quá gây choáng! Đến cả Tiếu Thì Khâm cũng kinh ngạc tới ngây người rồi! Còn Diệp Tu anh... có đúng là anh không đấy? 

Quân Mạc Tiếu: Không là anh đây thì còn có thể là ai? Ai có khả năng bắt chước người giữ 5 cái chức quán quân như anh? Không lẽ là cậu à Trương Giai Lạc? Tiểu Đái... Ừ, trực giác nói cho anh biết là anh vẫn không muốn. 

Bách Hoa Liễu Loạn: Đậu xanh rau má! Diệp Tu anh đang đùa sao? Còn muốn cùng Hoàng Thiếu Thiên hẹn hẹn hò hò cái gì a? 

Dạ Vũ Thanh Phiền: ............ 

Dạ Vũ Thanh Phiền: Diệp Tu anh có ý gì đây? 

Vô Lãng: Tôi cũng muốn hỏi, à, chủ yếu là thế cho đội trưởng hỏi, tiền bối đây là có ý gì? 

Loan Lộ Âm Trần: .... QAQ, được rồi, nếu Diệp thần anh vô tình như vậy, vậy em liền liều cái mạng nhỏ này ủng hộ thuyền Hoàng Diệp. Ồ, lại nói đây là một cái thuyền rất tuyệt a! Còn là tư liệu sống ngoài đời thực!! Có ai miêu tả không a? Đội trưởng anh không giúp sức em à!!! 

Sách Khắc Tát Nhĩ: Vậy ý của tiền bối Diệp Tu chính là kì nghỉ này tìm Thiếu Thiên ra ngoài chơi đúng không? 

Phong Thành Yên Vũ: Tiểu Đái em lộ rồi.... Đau lòng Tiếu đội, đau lòng Dụ đội, cho mấy người (ngọn nến.gif) 

Loan Lộ Âm Trần: Đội trưởng.... 

Sinh Linh Diệt: ... Tiểu Đái, huấn luyện hôm nay làm xong chưa? 

Loan Lộ Âm Trần: Làm xong rồi! Đội trưởng! Em sai rồi! Người em ủng hộ nhất vẫn là anh! Anh yên tâm!! 

Lưu Vân: Hoàng Diệp là cái gì? Là chỉ tiền bối Diệp Tu với tiền bối Hoàng Thiếu Thiên? 

Vương Bất Lưu Hành: .... Chỗ này có trẻ em còn có vị thành niên, đều chú ý một chút đi, đặc biệt là Diệp Tu và Tiểu Đái. 

Nhất Súng Xuyên Mây: Tiền bối, hẹn không? 

Vương Bất Lưu Hành: ..... 

Bách Hoa Liễu Loạn: Mịa nó! 

Vô Lãng: Đội trưởng.... 

Lãnh Ám Lôi:...... 

Dạ Vũ Thanh Phiền: Chết tiệt chết tiệt chết tiệt Chu Trạch Khải ý cậu đây là sao hả? Tiểu Lư em nhanh thoát nhóm lớn bé ngoan đã không đi huấn luyện còn không đi nghỉ ngơi a!! Diệp Tu anh người đâu người đâu người đâu tự nhiên nói đến một nửa lại không thấy đâu nữa rồi!! Anh không phải muốn đi hẹn với tôi à?! Mặc kệ sự tình ra sao bản Kiếm thánh đều phụng bồi anh a đừng suy nghĩ nhiều nữa!! @ Quân Mạc Tiếu @ Quân Mạc Tiếu @ Quân Mạc Tiếu 

Sách Khắc Tát Nhĩ: ...... 

Trảm Lâu Lan: Tình huống gì đây... Diệp thần anh muốn cùng Hoàng thiếu trải qua kì nghỉ này? (O_O) Chỗ tôi bao ăn bao ở bao chơi, toàn đội Hưng Hân có thể tới chơi cùng! Đại thần anh có hứng thú hay không a? 

Bách Hoa Liễu Loạn: Thật phóng khoáng*! Thêm cả tôi nữa a! Thuận tiện thì tôi tìm Đại Tôn luôn! 

Dạ Vũ Thanh Phiền: Đệ-h! Dựa vào cái gì mà lại bao toàn Hưng Hân a! Nhiều tiền quá sinh rãnh rỗi à?! Quá hủ bại rồi! Đã như vậy, tên nhà giàu cậu bao Lam Vũ chúng tôi luôn đi! 

Sách Khắc Tát Nhĩ: Thiếu Thiên ^_^ 

Quân Mạc Tiếu: Tiểu Chu muốn hẹn với anh? Dẫn anh đi chơi miễn phí anh sẽ đồng ý! 

Quân Mạc Tiếu: Quên đi, anh đây thấy mọi người đều rất chán chả có kế hoạch gì cả, không bằng anh mang mấy người đi tới một nơi chưa từng đi qua để mở mang, thế nào? 

Quân Mạc Tiếu: @ Đại Mạc Cô Yên @ Thạch Bất Chuyển @ Bách Hoa Liễu Loạn @ Sách Khắc Tát Nhĩ @ Dạ Vũ Thanh Phiền @ Vương Bất Lưu Hành @ Nhất Súng Xuyên Mây @ Nhất Diệp Chi Thu @ Sinh Linh Diệt @ Phong Thành Yên Vũ @ Đường Tam Đả @ Phùng Sơn Quỷ Khấp 

Đến đến đến! Có đi ngang cũng đừng bỏ qua a! Không đồng ý gõ 1! 

Dạ Vũ Thanh Phiền: ....... 

Bách Hoa Liễu Loạn: ........ 

Nhất Súng Xuyên Mây: ....... 

Vương Bất Lưu Hành: ......... 

Loan Lộ Âm Trần: Có, đội trưởng! Đi đi đi! Đội trưởng mang em đi với a! Diệp thần anh thật sự nói ra lời tốt đẹp, thu tất cả đi a!* 

Sinh Linh Diệt:..... 

Nhất Diệp Chi Thu: Ai gọi tôi? 

Nhất Diệp Chi Thu: Mịa nó Diệp Tu! Anh đang làm gì thế!!! 

Đường Tam Đả: Vụ gì nữa đây? 

Đại Mạc Cô Yên: Diệp Tu cậu đang giở trò quỷ gì? 

Phùng Sơn Quỷ Khấp: Tại sao lại có cả tôi nữa? 

Quỷ Khắc: ....... 

Phong Thành Yên Vũ: Ồ, cả tôi cũng có này. 

Trảm Lâu Lan: Đại thần anh sẽ không để tôi bao hết những người này chứ? 

Thạch Bất Chuyển: Ngoại trừ đội trưởng, Tô Mộc Tranh và Phương Duệ thì đều là người của đội tuyển Quốc gia, vừa nhìn game, không có ra boss mới. 

Sách Khắc Tát Nhĩ: Có thể nào là liên minh có chuyện gì, mà Hưng Hân đã biết rồi? 

Vô Lãng: Tôi đến giúp một chút @ Tô Mộc Tranh @ Phương Duệ 

Phong Thành Yên Vũ: Dụ đội lại đổi đề tài? 

Dạ Vũ Thanh Phiền: Sở Vân Tú cô có ý gì!! Đó là vì trong khi mọi người kinh ngạc đội trưởng đã sớm nhìn thấu âm mưu của Diệp Tu! Quả nhiên là liên minh có giở trò gì phải không? Bằng không làm gì mà thả chúng ta nghỉ nhiều như vậy! Tại sao lại chỉ nói cho một mình Diệp Tu? Tô muội Phương Duệ Ngụy lão đại Hưng Hân đều ra đây giải thích!!! 

Phong Thành Yên Vũ: Hóa ra là vừa vặn đôi đầu (ngọn nến.gif) 

Quân Mạc Tiếu: Tất cả đừng có la hét nữa, ngạc nhiên thật, vậy mà còn xưng đại thần! Cũng đừng có bắt nạt Văn Châu nhiều như vậy, tôn trọng người tàn tật một chút đi chứ. Thanh niên đội chúng tôi còn đang huấn luyện khắc khổ, nào giống mấy người, năm sau quán quân lại là Hưng Hân tụi tui. 

Quân Mạc Tiếu: A, đúng rồi, Hưng Hân tôi cũng có kêu, tất cả đều đi nha! Mấy người đều tới mà~! Bao ăn bao ở bao chơi a~ 

Vương Bất Lưu Hành: Thật sự là bây giờ không có ra boss? 

Quân Mạc Tiếu: Không có nha! Nếu ra thì tôi làm sao còn ở đây phiếm chuyện với mấy người chớ. Mắt to có hứng thú không, cậu làm cha mệt như vậy thỉnh thoảng cũng phải nghỉ ngơi chứ nhỉ? 

Vương Bất Lưu Hành: Càng lúc càng cảm thấy có quỷ.... Được rồi, vậy anh muốn mang chúng tôi đi chỗ nào chơi? 

Quân Mạc Tiếu: Bắc Kinh. 

Dạ Vũ Thanh Phiền: Trời Diệp Tu vậy mà anh cũng nói được! Bắc Kinh có ai không đi qua anh đây là đang đùa với ai vậy! Phải là đùa với người của Nghĩa Trảm đi! Nghĩa Trảm hào môn đem chúng ta bao hết làm anh hận lớn nhất à! Nghĩa Trảm đừng có mà chọc hố lửa! Tôi thấy anh nên quên chuyện này và đến Quảng Châu chỗ chúng tôi đi! Nhưng mà nói rõ trước, tôi chỉ mời một mình anh mà thôi! 

Đường Tam Đả: Bắc Kinh nóng muốn chết, lão tử không đi, 111111   
Trảm Lâu Lan: Tôi thì không thành vấn đề, Đại thần vui vẻ là được. 

Nhất Diệp Chi Thu: Hừ, tại sao tôi phải đi! 

Đại Mạc Co Yên: Tẻ nhạt, tôi không đi. 

Thạch Bất Chuyển: Đi Bắc Kinh thì vẫn nên quên đi. Hôm qua mới từ sân nhà Vi Thảo về, Diệp Tu nếu muốn tới Thanh Đảo thì anh nên nói sớm. 

Sách Khắc Tát Nhĩ: Đến Quảng Châu, tôi cùng Thiếu Thiên có thể chiêu đãi tiền bối và toàn Hưng Hân. 

Nhất Súng Xuyên Mây: Thượng Hải! 

Vô Lãng: Ý của đội trưởng, không cần tôi diễn giải nữa rồi chứ? 

Loan Lộ Âm Trần: Em đại biểu đội trưởng, em cùng anh ấy đều đi! Diệp thần anh phải thu chúng em nha! 

Sinh Linh Diệt: .......... 

Phong Thành Yên Vũ: Tiếu đội cực khổ rồi, Mộc Tranh đi thì ta cũng đi. 

Bách Hoa Liểu Loạn: Ngược lại tôi cũng không đặt lòng tin vào tính liêm sỉ của Diệp Tu, đi đâu cũng được, Bắc Kinh thì Bắc Kinh, dù sao từ trước tới giờ cũng chưa thật sự đi chơi ở đó, @ Tái Thụy Nhất Hạ, Đại Tôn cậu cũng ở đó nhỉ? 

Tái Thụy Nhất Hạ: ........Ừ = = 

Quân Mạc Tiếu: Trương Giai Lạc cậu lại không nói ngược lại tôi, không tệ không tệ, đáng khen, sớm nghe lời tôi đến Hưng Hân cậu đã nắm quán quân rồi. 

Quân Mạc Tiếu: Chà chà chà, tôi hiếm lắm mới đi mời mấy người, đám người bảo không đi kia cho tôi ít mặt mũi đi chứ! Bắc Kinh thì sao chứ! Xem thường thủ đô phải không! Trung Hoa non sông tươi đẹp của chúng ta lại không có gắng thưởng ngoạn qua, cả ngày ngồi trước máy vi tính, mỗi người ai cũng là siêu mọt game,  coi chừng không tìm được bạn gái nha! Đến cả Tiểu Chu lớn lên đẹp trai như vậy cũng không có cô người yêu nào, mấy người thật sự khỏe mạnh chứ? 

Nhất Súng Xuyên Mây: .....(>_<) 

Dạ Vũ Thanh Phiền: Từ từ chờ chút cái hình tượng này không phải  là anh sao! Nói về độ mọt game, ở đây có ai hơn được anh sao! Vậy mới nói mắc gì phải đi Bắc Kinh! Đến vùng đất Quảng Châu thiên linh kiệt phong thủy bảo chỗ tôi đi! Không chỉ bầu không khí mát mẻ còn có đồ ăn ngon ăn không hết! 

Sau đó lại là một cuộc thi đấu giữa các thành phố, một đám não tàn cãi nhau về việc đồ ăn chỗ nào ăn ngon hơn. 

Nghênh Phong Bố Trận: Còn chưa bàn xong? Lão Diệp vậy là không hay nha, bình thường không phải đều khoác lác mình mị lực lớn sao, thực tế cũng chỉ là kéo cừu hận lớn thôi, nhìn vào cũng có mấy người ủng hộ chú mày đâu. 

Dạ Vũ Thanh Phiền: Ngụy lão đại anh tới rồi! Mau vạch trần mục đích thật của lão Diệp! Anh ta đến cùng muốn làm cái gì! Liên Minh một chút tin tức cũng không có! Em thậm chí còn gọi điện thoại cho Phùng chủ tịch! Lại không nghe em gọi! 

Phong Thành Yên Vũ: Ai dám nghe cậu gọi = = 

Nghênh Phong Bố Trận: Khặc khặc, kì thực cũng chả có mục đích gì đâu, chuyện mời mọi người đi chơi là thật đấy, hơn nữa còn là do nhà cậu ta tự móc tiền túi, nên ai muốn chiếm tiện nghi đều đi đi! 

Thạch Bất Chuyển: Nhà anh ta? 

Hải Vô Lượng: Không sai! Ha ha, mấy người không muốn đi cũng không cần tới đâu, bớt một người thì khỏe một người. 

Bách Hoa Liễu Loạn: Diệp Tu anh uống nhầm thuốc? Anh lại tự mình mời chúng tôi? Sẽ không để tụi tui ở trong cái quán trọ nhỏ rách nào đó chứ? Tôi thật sự cần phải nghi ngờ về tính chân thực của chuyện này.... 

Nhất Diệp Chi Thu: Diệp Tu mời khách? Đùa sao! 

Sách Khắc Tát Nhĩ: “Nhà anh ta”.... chứ không phải là chính Diệp Tu? 

Vương Bất Lưu Hành: Lẽ nào..... Diệp Tu nhà anh ở đâu? Bắc Kinh? 

Nhất Súng Xuyên Mây: Σ( °△°|||)︴ 

Sinh Linh Diệt: Tại sao nhà Diệp Thần lại muốn mời chúng ta? 

Mộc Vũ Tranh Phong: Bởi vì từ khi mẹ Diệp Tu nhìn video sau giải đấu thế giới,liền bắt đầu quan tâm Vinh Quang ,dì lại hỏi rất nhiều chuyện của Diệp Tu, vừa lúc lần này cho nghỉ, nên liền mời mọi người tới nhà làm khách, muốn quen biết cả đám một chút, mời toàn đội Hưng Hân và đội tuyển quốc gia, ân, Hàn đội thì vì là mười năm túc địch mà! 

Dạ Vũ Thanh Phiền: … … … … … … … … … 

Bách Hoa Liễu Loạn: … 

Nhất Súng Xuyên Mây: … ! ! 

Nhất Diệp Chi Thu: ! ! ! 

… (tỉnh lược một đống tin im lặng tuyệt đối cùng than thở ) 

Sách Khắc Tát Nhĩ: Bá mẫu mời nhiều người như vậy tới nhà làm khách sao? Tại sao Diệp Tu lúc đầu không chịu nói rõ? 

Loan Lộ Âm Trần: Tui tui tui… Vậy là sắp đi gặp gia trưởng à!! Tui có thể đi không!!! Tui muốn đi a a a a a!!! 

Quỷ Đăng Huỳnh Hỏa: Diệp Thần!! Mang theo em với!!! Em có thể tự trả tiền!!!! 

Mộc Ân: Đội trưởng, em cũng muốn đi… 

Vương Bất Lưu Hành: Cái này anh không tự chủ trì được, Tiểu Cao nếu em muốn đi thì hỏi Diệp Tu là được rồi, anh ta chắc chắn sẽ không từ chối. 

Mộc Ân: Diệp Tu tiền bối, em có thể tới không? 

Mộc Vũ Tranh Phong: Được chứ, nếu có hứng thú thì cứ đến chơi, tôi nói với dì, còn vấn đề ăn ở thì không cần lo lắng nhiều đâu, dì sẽ an bài chu toàn. Diệp Tu nghĩ mọi người chắc chắn sẽ không vô duyên vô cớ tới nhà người khác, nên lúc đầu mới không chịu nói, lại không muốn dì phải thất vọng, nên liền liều mạng cổ động mọi người. O(∩_∩)O~ 

Nhất Súng Xuyên Mây: o(*////▽////*)o Đi! ! 

Quân Mạc Tiếu: … ừ, cứ vậy đi, ai muốn đi thì cứ nói với Mộc Tranh, anh out trước.


	2. Chương 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chương này văn phong còn lạ hơn chương đầu nữa, thế nên đọc sẽ có hơi kì, có gì mong mọi người nhận xét để mình sửa đổi

Cẩn thận nói lại chuyện muốn tổ một đoàn đi xoạt phó bản “Nhà Diệp Tu” thì, Tô Mộc Tranh liền tạo ra một nhóm nói chuyện vào cùng ngày, mời tất cả những người nằm trong tổ đoàn và muốn gia nhập tổ đoàn vào, sau đó trong toàn công cuộc chuẩn bị hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh biến hành động thái độ của mình thành y chang trợ lí của Diệp Tu, nào là đặt trước vé máy bay, mang theo vật dụng cần thiết, lẫn cả việc giải đáp mấy cái vấn đề chả đâu vào đâu như “Nhà Diệp Tu mời nhiều người tới như vậy là muốn mướn bao nhiêu tầng khách sạn nè nhà anh ta sẽ không phải là cường hào* chứ ”.

Tuy nhiên, loại giải thích trợ lí này cũng có thể não bổ thành một loại khác còn ám muội hơn như là bạn gái, chính xác hơn chút, là con dâu nhà Diệp Tu.

Dù sao việc hai người họ như hình với bóng trong quá khứ còn có thể giải thích là quan hệ tốt, là cộng sự tốt nhất, cùng lắm là thành cái scandal bạn gái thôi, nhưng cái vụ có thể sắp xếp mọi việc để mọi người vào thăm nhà Diệp Tu, cả cái cảm giác như nữ chủ nhân của gia đình mời bạn bè của chồng đến nhà chơi là chuyện gì nha?

Bất quá cái suy nghĩ vi diệu này nhanh chóng bị nhấn chìm bởi cảm giác hưng phấn khi được du lịch tập thể, khoảng chừng ba mươi vị tuyển thủ chuyên nghiệp hàng đầu nhắn tin nhắn tin nhắn tới nỗi số lời bình so với cái group sát vách gồm hai trăm người còn nhiều hơn, trừ mấy cái việc vặt nhỏ nhỏ, họ còn lập ra ba cái trận doanh: Nhóm ngắm cảnh, Nhóm chơi High và Nhóm mỹ thực. Đám còn lại đối với việc chơi tập thể hay du lịch một mình thì không quan tâm lắm, chỉ cần chân chân tâm tâm phục vụ họ như khách VIP là tất cả đều OK, vài một đêm khuya cùng phát một mảnh tin, chỉ có một câu nói: Muốn ăn đồ ăn cao cấp nhất Bắc Kinh. Nếu không được, Michelin 3 sao cũng có thể miễn cưỡng chấp nhận được....  
(Edit: mấy anh mấy chị không quan tâm kiểu này thì quan tâm nó sẽ thành cái gì? =)) )

Diệp Tu thấy vậy, ngàn phần bất thường mà nói một câu vạn phần phóng khoáng: Mọi người có ý kiến gì thì cứ nói ra nha! Không cần khách khí với anh! Có thể thoả mãn anh đều thỏa mãn cho!

Lời vừa nói ra, bốn phương khiếp sợ, đề tài tán gẫu xoay một cái, mọi người dồn dập thực hiện nhiệm vụ hàng ngày là khinh bỉ Diệp Tu không biết xấu hổ, sau đó không khách khí nữa mà bắt đầu mơ tưởng viễn vông...

Biệt thự? Chưa đủ! Tốt nhất phải là lâu đài có người tự mang rượu tới phục vụ hay chuồng ngựa thuần chủng! Về phương diện giải trí cũng không thể thiếu! Người phục vụ phải đạt tiêu chuẩn bảy sao! Tất cả đều đẹp càng tốt! Quản gia cũng phải có! Đều phải thật đẹp trai! Được các hầu gái phục vụ! Cuối cùng phải có một bữa tiệc Pháp thật hoành tráng! Muốn đủ chủng loại nguyên liệu nấu ăn! Muốn mãn hán toàn tịch *! Muốn....

Diệp Tu: muốn muốn muốn muốn muốn cứ muốn! Đều nằm mơ hết đi.

Không người nào để ý tới anh, một đám người mơ tới ngày đi mới tỉnh, đem mấy tấm thẻ tài khoản mình yêu tới đòi mạng nhưng không cần dùng tới để lại chiến đội, xách lên hành lí đã chuẩn bị kĩ càng, dưới sự chú ý vi diệu “Muốn chơi thật đã, chơi tới chán cũng được, nhưng nhớ trở về đó” của chiến đội mà khởi hành.

Hoàng Thiếu Thiên trươc khi đi còn phát cái blog “Kì nghỉ GOGOGO”, trong bức hình ngoài chính chủ còn có xen vào nửa bên người của Dụ Văn Châu đang mang kính râm, trêu đến những người ái mộ nào đó hô hào rằng đây có phải là hai người đi tuần trăng mặt không luôn. 

___________________________

Hai giờ chiều, Đường Hạo đặt chân xuống Bắc Kinh, gã cao 183 cm, khí chất kiệt ngạo, là hạc đứng trong bầy gà, người đón khách rất nhanh đã phát hiện ra gã. 

“Cậu Đường Hạo! Tôi đây này!” 

Đường Hạo nghe tiếng kêu liền nhìn lại, sau một khắc đôi lông mày dưới kính râm liền nhướn lên. Một cô gái trẻ tuổi chân dài đang nở nụ cười tươi nhìn hắn mà phất tay ra hiệu, cô cột kiểu tóc đuôi ngựa gọn gàng thoải mái, mặc chiếc áo tennis polo và quần thể dục tràn ngập vẻ đẹp thanh xuân, mà mấu chốt lớn nhất là, giọng cô nàng này đặc biệt lớn, giọng nói như có tích hợp sẵn với loa phóng đại vậy, khiến cho mọi ngươi dồn dập đưa mắt nhìn, thuận thế nhìn luôn người được gọi là cậu Đường Hạo. 

“Đường Hạo? Vị mỹ nữ gọi đúng là Đường Hạo? Đường Hạo từ Hô Khiếu?”   
Có người phát hiện ra điểm kì hoa. 

“Không thể nào, dám là trùng tên lắm... Ế khoan! Người đeo kính râm kia thật sự nhìn rất giống a!” 

“Vãi, đây là lần thứ ba rồi!” 

“Vụ gì vậy anh em?” 

“Hôm nay tôi đi đón bạn, thế mà máy bay của cậu ta bị trễ, làm tôi ngồi chờ hai tiếng! Kết quả là tôi nhìn thấy Luân Hồi Bá Đồ còn có Lam Vũ, hình như đều do mỹ nữ này tới đón.....” 

“Thiệt hả, tất cả đều đến đây? Liên minh kì này là muốn làm náo loạn toàn Bắc Kinh sao???” 

“Tôi cũng không rõ, cơ mà không phải là toàn chiến đội tới, Luân Hồi chỉ có Chu Trạch Giai, Giang Ba Đào, Tôn Tường  và Đỗ Minh, Bá Đồ thì có Hàn Văn Thanh, Trương Tân Kiệt, Trương Giai Lạc, còn Lam Vũ thì là “Kiếm cùng nguyền rủa”, trời ạ lúc Luân Hồi tới nào động lớn tới mức tôi tưởng là có đại minh tinh nào xuất hiện chứ.” 

Nghe loáng thoáng tiếng nói chuyện, Đường Hạo lập tức phóng nhanh bước chân. Người mê Vinh Quang vốn không ít, sau khi kết thúc giải đấu quốc tế nhân khí lại càng đạt tới đỉnh cao, phỏng chừng trong hai mươi người đã có một người là fan của Chu Trạch Giai, Đường Hạo bị nhận ra cũng không có gì là lạ. Gã vượt qua đám người hiếu kì tới chỗ cô gái đang đi phía trước, thúc giục: “Đi nhanh một chút đi.” 

Cô gái khẽ cười, dẫn đường cho gã: “Cậu Đường Hạo cứ gọi tôi Linda là được, tôi là hướng đạo phụ trách các cậu ở Bắc Kinh”. 

Đường Hạo nghe liền hiểu ra, ra là hướng đạo a, không trách được. 

“Không cần gọi tôi là cậu.” Gã nói, dù là cái kính râm hay giọng nói đều có vẻ đặc biệt lãnh khốc. 

Cô gái khẽ nhíu mày, có lẽ là nhìn thấy vẻ sốt sắng của Đường Hạo, hay nên nói là sự khó chịu, liền biết thời thế mà sửa lại xưng hô: “Vậy tôi gọi cậu là Đường đội vậy.” 

“Ừm” 

“Tôi mới tiếp xúc trò Vinh Quang này không lâu, thật sự rất thú vị chơi cũng rất vui, Đường đội là lưu manh mạnh nhất nhỉ, trên sân đấu thật sự rất dũng mãnh mạnh mẽ!” 

Linda rất quen với việc kiếm đề tài để nói chuyện, để một đường khỏi phải quá chán, cơ mà nàng rõ ràng không rõ khúc chiết trong lòng Đường Hạo, gã bị khơi lên hứng thú muốn hỏi cô gái chơi nghề gì, cũng vì được khen ngợi mà có chút đắc ý, nhưng Đường Hạo đối với cái danh “Lưu manh mạnh nhất” bất mãn đã lâu, so với mấy cái tên như Đấu thần Kiếm thánh Quyền hoàng gì gì khó nghe hơn nhiều, rõ ràng gã là một đại thần đời mới, lại bởi vì chơi tài khoản lưu manh, một cái lại một cái biệt danh ngày càng khó nghe, nào là Lưu manh vương, Nhai bá, Thành quản,... không có cái nào là không có. 

Nhưng mà vậy thì sao cơ chứ, gã cũng không nên tỏ thái độ trước mặt mấy em gái, huống hồ người ta là đang khen mình. 

“Ừm, cảm tạ.” Gã khô khan nói “Cũng khá tốt, tiếp tục cố gắng.” 

“Haha cố lên, cậu nhất định có thể làm được” 

Lần này đáp ứng vụ làm khách Diệp gia ngoài Hưng Hân và người trong đội tuyển quốc gia, còn có Hàn Văn Thanh bên Bá Đồ, Giang Ba Đào và Đỗ Minh bên Luân Hồi, Cao Anh Kiệt đội Vi Thảo, Đới Nghiên Kỳ thuộc Lôi Đình, Ngô Vũ Sách và Lý Tấn thuộc chiến đội Hư Không, trừ Diệp Tu với chiến đội nhà giàu Nghĩa Trảm, tổng cộng 28 người. Mặc dù là tuần lễ vàng Quốc khánh, nhưng chuyến bay đến Bắc Kinh không ít, lo liệu xong tất cả thủ tục trước mấy ngày còn có thể đặt một chỗ để chờ người trong một khoảng thời gian, thuận tiện tiếp đón người khác. 

Đường Hạo là người cuối cùng đến, máy bay của gã trễ 40 phút, nguyên một đoàn người đều ở trên xe chờ gã, đều là mấy người trên sân dưới sân đều quen. Đường Hạo vốn tưởng rằng sẽ ồn như cái chợ, lúc trước đội tuyển quốc gia chính là như vây, vậy mà bước lên xe lại thấy rất yên tĩnh, chỉ có mấy người ngồi cùng một chỗ nói chuyện, Hoàng Thiếu Thiên trước giờ nói nhiều nhất lại đeo tai nghe nghịch điện thoại di động, cậu vừa nhìn thấy Đường Hạo, máy trợ thính vừa rút ra đã phải mở lại: “ Đờ mờ đờ mờ đờ mờ Đường Hạo cậu cuối cùng cũng chịu đến rồi. Tui cùng đội trưởng đã phải chờ hơn nửa canh giờ rồi đó! Người tới sớm nhất hơn một giờ trước đã đến rồi! Cậu nhìn cái mặt đen kia của Hàn Văn Thanh đi, quả nhiên vận may của Bá Đồ đều bị Trương Giai Lạc kéo xuống rồi ha ha ha ha.....” 

“Tui phắc Hoàng Thiếu Thiên, mới nãy còn buồn bực sao lại yên tĩnh như vậy, quả nhiên cậu không ồn ào một khắc liền ngứa người phỏng!” Trương Giai Lạc tức giận đập ghế trước bước lên, làm cho Tôn Tường vốn nghe nhạc tới ngủ gà gủ gật tỉnh giấc, ngơ ngác nhìn quanh. 

Lý Tấn trong nháy mắt liền khôi phục tinh thần, một mặt đầy hưng phấn xem cuộc vui. 

“Làm sao a tui ngứa người thì anh đến gãi cho tui đúng hông?” Đầu gối Hoàng Thiếu Thiên chống trên ghế ngồi, hai tay vịn trên ghế dựa hướng về phía sau nói “Anh đến a đến a đến a! Tui ngồi nãy giờ ngồi tới đau lưng nhức eo luôn nè mau lại đây xoa bóp gãi ngứa cho tui!” 

Trương Giai Lạc chờ đến đã sớm kiên nhẫn không nổi, vén tay áo liền muốn xông tới. 

“Nháo cái gì mà nháo! Ngồi xuống hết cho tôi!” Hàn Văn Thanh nổi gân xanh quát khẽ một tiếng, quát tới nỗi khiến cho Trương Giai Lạc cùng Hoàng Thiếu Thiên đều sững sờ. Trương Giai Lạc lập tức ngừng chiến tranh, Hoàng Thiếu Thiên thấy vậy cũng bĩu môi rồi ngồi xuống lại. Hàn Văn Thanh thì nói với Linda: “Bảo tài xế lái xe đi.” 

“A....Vâng!” Linda không tự chủ liền dùng giọng điệu cung kính mà lưu loát khi nói chuyện với lãnh đạo, đang tính quay đầu lại dặn tài xế, lại phát hiện người ta đã khởi động xe luôn rồi..... 

“Đường đội cũng tìm chỗ để ngồi đi” Tiếu Thời Khâm ngồi ở một chỗ khá cao nói với gã, “Những người bên Hưng Hân sáng sớm liền tới, đã đi rồi.” 

Hèn chi trước đó lại yên tĩnh như vậy..... 

Ôm cái cảm giác “Bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngộ” này, Đường Hạo đi xuống phía sau ngồi, bởi vì xe ít đi một nhóm người, trên xe rất trống, một mình Đường Hạo chiếm hai chỗ cũng không vấn đề gì. 

Xe khởi động, chạy tốc độ cao.   
Là một người hướng đạo tận chức, Linda cầm micro giới thiệu sơ lược vè mình lần hai, đồng thời biểu thị hoan nghênh đội với sự có mặt của mọi người. Em gái dung mạo xinh đẹp, thanh âm lại vui tươi dễ nghe, hết sức thoải mái , cô cũng không lập tức liền bắt đầu giảng giải giới thiệu lịch sử nhân văn của Bắc Kinh, mà mà lấy thức uống ướp lạnh và ít đồ ăn vặt từ tủ lạnh trên xe phân cho mọi người. 

Điểm tâm vô cùng ngon miệng, chua chua ngọt ngọt, đáp ứng khẩu vị của mọi người, đặc biệt là phái nữ, trình bày cũng rất tinh xảo, từng cái từng cái đặt trên dĩa bên trong một cái hộp gỗ, Đới Nghiên Kỳ hỏi mua chỗ nào, Linda cười híp mắt liển trả lời là dì Diệp làm. 

Dì Diệp.... Là mẹ Diệp Tu? Tui phắc, mẹ tên Diệp Tu kia lại mang phong cách này? Tại sao lại hiền lành ôn nhu như vậy nha!! Diệp Tu lớn thành cái bộ kia nhất định là đột biến gien rồi!   
.   
.   
.   
Từ sân bay lái về nội thành cần khoảng một canh giờ, cơ mà xe lại cần hai tiếng mới tới đích, Đường Hạo ngủ tới mơ mơ màng màng, chỉ nhớ sau đó bọn họ vòng tới vòng lui ở đường lên núi. Lúc xuống xe ngáp một cái, mặt trời đã lặn xuống phía tây, gió nhẹ thổi tới mang theo hơi lạnh quen thuộc của buổi tối, bên tai truyền đến tiếng nước trong lành, Đường Hạo nhìn qua một cái, là suối phun nước xây ở trước biệt thự này, chính giữa là pho tượng nữ thần không mặc quần áo đang ôm một pho tượng đứa nhóc cũng không mặc quần áo, cùng loại bố trí với toàn khách sạn. 

Mọi người xuống xe liền nhìn chung quanh. 

“Woa, nhìn không tệ đâu, còn ở trên núi.” 

“Ha ha ha ha chú còn chưa tỉnh ngủ a!” 

Chờ tất cả mọi người cầm hết hành lí, Linda liền nói lời từ biệt với đoàn người, Đường Hạo còn đang nghĩ thầm sao người hướng đạo này lại quăng nguyên đám ở đây, liền thấy có hai người từ cửa lớn biệt thự đi tới. 

Đường Hạo giật mình phát hiện Diệp Tu lại mặc chính trang ra hình ra dạng như thế.... A, không đúng, lúc trước anh ta cũng có mặc qua âu phục, chỉ là, chỉ là sao cứ có cảm giác là lạ? Chắc là... có quan hệ tới tư thế bước đi? Còn có lão già tóc hoa râm đang theo bên cạnh anh ta là ai vậy? Dù thế nào cũng không phải là gia gia của anh ta đó chứ.... 

Làm cứ như quản gia trong kịch truyền hình ấy.


End file.
